undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
UnderMafia
UnderMafia is an AU where everyone is alive and act all classy type, referring into being in a mafia-like world. Info UnderMafia is an AU where everyone has weapons. The meaning of "mafia" is a type of organized crime syndicate whose primary activities are protection racketeering, the arbitration of disputes between criminals, and the organizing and oversight of illegal agreements and transactions. Changes The characters in UnderMafia are loyal to Frisk, the Mercy supporter, calling them "Boss." Roles & More Info In UnderMafia, it is still more of a mafia-type game but in a different style and story. Furthermore, there is no further info on what roles the monsters have but we can assume they're the American Mafia roles. The roles are as follows: (It can be a He/She because of the female monsters) Boss Also known as the Godfather, the Boss is simply, just put, the leader of the mafia organization. it is also the head of the family. The boss receives a cut of every operation taken on by every member of his family and the region's occupying family. Depending on the family, the boss may be chosen by a vote from the caporegimes of the family. In the event of a tie, the underboss must vote. In the past, all the members of a family voted on the boss, but by the late 1950s, any gathering such as that usually attracted too much attention. Underboss The second in command of the family, also referencing to a Mafioso. The underboss often runs the day-to-day responsibilities of the family or oversees its most lucrative rackets. He/She usually gets a percentage of the family's income from the boss's cut. The underboss is usually first in line to become acting boss if the boss is imprisoned and/or killed, and is also frequently seen as a logical successor. Consigliere The advisor of the family also known as sometimes the "Right Hand Man". He/She is used as a mediator of disputes and often acts as a representative or aide for the family in meetings with other families, rival criminal organizations, and important business associates. In practice, the consigliere is normally the third-ranking member of the administration of a family and was traditionally a senior member carrying the utmost respect of the family and deeply familiar with the inner-workings of the organization. A boss will often appoint a trusted close friend or personal advisor as his official consigliere. Caporegime The Capo is the captain and is in charge of the crew if in a war. The Caporegime is assigned with 10-20 soldiers of the mafia. A capo is appointed by the boss and reports to him or the underboss. A captain gives a percentage of his (and his underlings') earnings to the boss and is also responsible for any tasks assigned, including murder. In labor racketeering, it is usually a capo who controls the infiltration of union locals. If a capo becomes powerful enough, he can sometimes wield more power than some of his superiors. Soldier Also known as a member of the family. Once a member is made he/she is untouchable, meaning permission from a soldier's boss must be given before he/she is murdered. When the books are open, meaning that a family is accepting new members, a made man may recommend an up-and-coming associate to be a new soldier. Soldiers are the main workers of the family, usually committing crimes like assault, murder, extortion, intimidation, etc. In return, they are given profitable rackets to run by their superiors and have full access to their family's connections and power. Associates He/She is not a member of the family, but works for the family. Associates can include a wide range of people who work for the family. An associate can have a wide range of duties from virtually carrying out the same duties as a soldier to being a simple errand boy. This is where prospective mobsters ("connected guys") start out to prove their worth. Once a crime family is accepting new members, the best associates are evaluated and picked to become soldiers. An associate can also be a criminal who serves as a go-between or sometimes deals in drugs to keep police attention off the actual members, or they can be people the family does business with (restaurant owners, etc.) In other cases, an associate might be a corrupt labor union delegate or businessman. Category:AUs Category:Basic Change Category:Serious Category:Comic